Dans l'ascenseur
by MDHayden
Summary: Si nos agents passent pas mal de temps sur le terrain ou dans leurs bureaux, ils en passent aussi pas mal dans ce fameux ascenseur.. qui se veut témoin de beaucoup de choses ! Recueil de drabbles, avec un soupçon de Tiva, McAbby, Tibbs, Zibbs, McNozzo bref un peu de tout, je l'espère, juste pour le plaisir !
1. Le retardataire

Je sais que je devrais réviser le bac, ou alors écrire la suite de numéro12, mais j'avais envie de me détendre, et j'ai écris un petit drabble qui m'a d'ailleurs bien inspiré à en écrire d'autres ! Me voici donc lancée dans mon premier recueil ! Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

_Lundi 6 juin 2012,  
Washington D.C, ascenseur des quartiers du NCIS,  
8h47,_

Ayant les cheveux encore mouillés de sa trop récente douche, l'agent très spécial Anthony Dinozzo est dans l'ascenseur, encore en retard, comme cela lui arrive si souvent de l'être le lundi matin. Son apparence le trahit bien évidemment, avec son début de barbe non-rasé, sa chemise mise en bouton sur deux, son regard vitreux, bref il vient tout juste de se réveiller, mais cela ne va pas lui empêcher de trouver une excuse des plus fantastiques pour montrer qu'il n'est nullement responsable de ce retard. Tony remarque d'ailleurs que ses histoires mériteraient de figurer dans un bouquin, histoire que les types comme lui, arrivant trop souvent en retard, puissent s'en servir. Il en prend mentalement note, avant de mordre avec appétit dans un reste de pizza qu'il a emporté dans sa hâte en guise de petit-déjeuner. Tout en chantonnant, il réfléchit à quel genre de blague il pourrait faire à McGee dans la journée, puis finit son en-cas. Il sait que la porte de l'ascenseur va maintenant bientôt s'ouvrir, la faute à cette fâcheuse habitude d'arriver en retard. Dinozzo vérifie une dernière fois l'heure sur son téléphone, puis hausse les épaules en se disant qu'il est même plutôt en avance ce matin, comparé aux semaines précédentes. Puis enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, mais avant même que l'agent très spécial ne puisse faire un pas en dehors de l'ascenseur, il se retrouve face à Gibbs qui l'attendait apparemment. Et par un malheureux hasard, Tony n'a pas réfléchi à une excuse ce matin-là.

- Bonjour patron, tente-il en souriant.

- Tu es en retard Dinozzo, répond le dit patron en lui assénant un slap derrière la tête.

Et tandis qu'il voit ses très chers collègues éclater de rire à leur bureau, n'ayant pas manqué une miette de la scène, Dinozzo se masse l'arrière du crâne, se disant que la journée allait être plus longue que prévu.


	2. Le Geek

Les vacances vous donnent la vie dure ! Oui je sais que je suis extrêmement lente pour écrire numéro 12, mais ça va venir promis ! Il faut dire que j'ai eu d'autres projets d'écriture qui m'ont pompé mon temps.. Et puis les vacances j'en profite aussi (beaucoup) ! Bref en attendant, voici un petit drabble qui concerne notre cher McGeek ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lundi 13 juin 2012,  
Washington D.C, ascenseur des quartiers du NCIS,  
7h33_

Comme tous les matins, McGee entra fièrement dans l'ascenseur du NCIS, heureux de constater qu'il était en avance comme à son habitude, et qu'il pourrait se moquer de DiNozzo qui lui, arriverait en retard. Mais ce matin-là, l'informaticien était au comble du bonheur, ayant entre ses mains un précieux paquet qu'il avait tant convoité et attendu depuis une bonne semaine. Et en tant que geek confirmé, Tim jubilait, n'attendant qu'une chose : arriver à son bureau pour déballer sa nouvelle carte micro SD de trente-deux gigas qui allait à coup sur faire de lui le plus heureux propriétaire de smartphone le plus puissant du moment. Il avait bien évidemment envoyé un texto à Abby pour lui informer qu'avec l'arrivée de ce petit bijou de technologie, il serait capable de programmer les applications les plus folles, originales et farfelues possibles. Bien sur, la gothique avait réagi au quart de tour en lui demandant gentiment, ou plutôt en lui ordonnant de venir au plus vite, ce qu'il allait faire, mais plus par crainte de se faire harceler toute la journée qu'autre chose.

Mais ne pouvant plus contenir son excitation et sa curiosité, et aussi pour patienter le temps d'arriver à sa destination, McGee entreprit l'ouverture de son paquet, puis il se saisit d'un couteau suisse afin d'enlever la petite carte de son emballage plastique… il dut cependant y aller un peu trop fort, puisqu'il arriva à couper l'emballage, mais la précieuse carte tomba du sol. En échappant un léger juron, l'informaticien se mis à quatre pattes par terre pour ramasser son dû. Bien évidemment trop absorbé à rechercher son petit concentré de technologie, il ne remarqua pas que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient entre temps ouvertes, et qu'à présent, Gibbs, l'observait ou tout du moins avait une vue imprenable sur son postérieur.

Derrière Gibbs, Tony était également témoin de cette scène, ce qui s'avérait plutôt miraculeux, puisque cela signifiait qu'il était arrivé en avance ce matin-là. Et l'italien affichait un énorme sourire sur son visage, sourire qui se transforma en rire quand McGee, victorieux, finit par se retrouver son petit objet et se retourna face à Gibbs : l'expression de l'informaticien passa en un quart de seconde de la fierté matérialisée par un sourire béat, à une expression de surprise la plus totale.

- Bonjour patron ! Je… euh… J'avais perdu un objet dans l'ascenseur et…

- J'avais bien vu, répondit le grand boss. Allez-y.

Sans plus de discours, l'ex-marine laissa passer McGee qui faisait profil-bas après avoir vécu une scène aussi gênante, puis, il se tourna vers DiNozzo, toujours hilare et le slappa derrière la tête.

- Aie, ça fait mal patron !, s'exclama l'italien.

- On ne se moque pas de ses collègues, aussi tentant soit-il DiNozzo !

Et de toute manière, tout devait toujours retomber sur DiNozzo, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un bon vieux slap de Gibbs.


	3. Addicted

Miracle, j'ai enfin de nouveau accès à un internet, pratique pour publier des chapitres, non ? Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai bossé un peu.. Mine de rien ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Jeudi 16 juin 2012,  
Washington D.C, ascenseur des quartiers du NCIS,  
14h02_

- Inadmissible. Il est inadmissible de travailler dans des conditions pareilles !

S'il y avait eu du monde dans l'ascenseur au moment ou Abby Sciuto y avait pénétré, il y avait fort à parier que les éventuels occupants se seraient réfugiés dans un des quatre coins de cet espace clos pour s'y faire très petits. La jeune gothique arborait une mine absolument effrayante, et pas seulement à cause de ses énormes cernes noires, de ses cheveux détachés et broussailleux, de ses habits dépareillés, du fait qu'elle se rongeait les ongles telle une junkie ou bien parce qu'elle donnait de temps à autres des coups de pieds à l'ascenseur. Non, il y avait aussi l'aura qu'elle dégageait, et ceci était bien plus effrayant encore que n'importe quelle apparence physique ou comportement hyper violent.

- Gibbs devrait comprendre. Il va comprendre, continuait t-elle à marmonner.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes à cause d'une fatigue inhumainement supportable, la laborantine les ouvrit presque aussitôt, un peu comme si sa survie en dépendait, puis elle se saisit aussitôt de son portefeuille resté dans la poche droite de sa blouse et en fouilla son contenu.

- Fait..., jura la gothique en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait plus aucuns moyens de paiement sur elle.

Abby pria tout ce qui était possible de prier pour qu'on prenne pitié d'elle, car elle sentait que les symptômes du manque se faisaient trop importants pour être supportables à présent. Puis, par un réflexe nerveux, la jeune femme tenta de lire l'heure sur son écran de téléphone, mais lorsqu'elle crut y lire 74:83, Abby abandonna le déchiffrage de cette inscription dont elle voyait les chiffres flous à cause de ses yeux usés par la fatigue.

Mais enfin, l'ascenseur acheva son court périple, et c'est une furie faisant peur à grand nombre des employés de l'open space au passage, qui débarqua paniquée vers le bureau de son patron préféré.

- Gibbs, par pitié sauve-moi. Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions...

- Abs, tenta calmement l'ex-marine.

- Non, Gibbs ! Je ne peux pas travailler sans caféine, regarde-moi enfin ! Je savais que je n'en étais pas capable, et donc là je te l'implore, je veux ma dose de Caw-Pow ! Cette boisson c'est ma vie ! Mon sang a été remplacé par du Caw-Pow, et avec ça mon taux d'efficacité est de cent pour cent et...

- Abs !

- Le rouge de ce gobelet me manque, l'odeur…

- Abs !, intervint finalement Gibbs en optant pour un ton proche du cri, mais l'agressivité en moins.

- Gibbs j'ai perdu, tu peux tenir plus longtemps que moi sans caféine, avoua enfin Abby avant de se terrer dans le silence de la défaite.

Voyant que sa protégée s'était enfin calmée, Gibbs s'approcha d'elle pour lui laisser un bisou sur la joue car il savait à quel point tenir une semaine sans sa dose de Caw-Pow avait pu être difficile, lui-même ayant plus que besoin d'un bon café noir bien serré.

- Aller viens Abs, on va se procurer notre dose de caféine, tu l'as bien mérité !

Et c'est le cœur plus léger et avec un aura beaucoup plus apaisé qu'Abby Sciuto reprit de nouveau l'ascenseur avec son Leroy Jethro Gibbs, car elle savait que bientôt, un taux anormalement haut de caféine circulerait dans ses veines.


	4. Miguel

Avant tout, je tenais à remercier les ajouts en favoris, les ajouts en suivi, les reviews, et d'une manière plus générale, ceux qui viennent lire ces petits OS qui n'ont aucune prétention, à part me détendre, et vous aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Mercredi 15 juin 2012,  
Washington D.C, ascenseur des quartiers du NCIS,  
7h54_

D'excellente humeur après la journée d'hier, ce fut une Ziva David souriante et absolument radieuse qui entra dans l'ascenseur, prête à commencer une nouvelle journée de travail qu'elle espérait trouver tout aussi amusante que celle de la veille. D'habitude presque plein à cette heure, l'israélienne eut la surprise de constater qu'à part son unique voisin Miguel qui transpirait déjà beaucoup trop alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer, la cabine était vide.

- Bonjour agent David, salua l'homme en souriant comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour Miguel, lui rendit Ziva tout en gardant une certaine distance avec son interlocuteur.

- Pas trop de boulot en ce moment ?, questionna t-il en appuyant sur le bouton qui ferma les portes de l'ascenseur.

- Un peu de paperasse, mais c'est plutôt calme, répondit la jeune femme. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas grand monde ce matin, ajouta t-elle.

- C'est vrai, remarqua t-il. C'est pas plus mal, au moins on est pas serrés comme des sardines dans cet ascenseur !

- _A qui le dites vous_, pensa Ziva en frémissant rien qu'à l'idée d'être collée à lui et sa transpiration décidément anormalement abondante.

En guise de réponse, l'israélienne se contenta de sourire, sourire qui s'estompa bien vite quand les lumières de l'ascenseur s'éteignirent soudainement, et que la cabine s'immobilisa, tout en douceur bien heureusement. Le premier reflexe de Ziva fut d'appuyer sur le bouton prévu à cet effet en cas de panne, puis elle demanda à son voisin si tout allait bien, même s'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter à première vue.

- Tout va bien, merci !, répondit celui-ci. J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas rester bloqués toute la journée, sans vouloir vous offenser !

- Je l'espère aussi, sinon mon patron risque de ne pas être très content, fit Ziva en priant intérieurement pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dans un si petit espace avec cet homme qui dégageait déjà une odeur plutôt désagréable.

Cela lui fit alors penser à la situation qu'elle avait vraisemblablement vécu auparavant, à la différence que l'ascenseur était tombé hors service à cause d'une explosion terroriste et que son voisin avait été Tony. Ils avaient d'ailleurs eu une conversation durant laquelle l'italien et elle avaient convenu que la situation aurait pu être bien pire en se retrouvant coincés avec Miguel, ce qui fit sourire Ziva qui vivait à présent ce scénario n'ayant pas manqué de les faire rire à l'époque.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda l'homme des ressources humaines en voyant que sa voisine semblait plutôt amusée.

- Oh rien d'important, je repensais à mon collègue avec qui je me suis retrouvée coincée dans cet ascenseur une fois.

- C'était si drôle que ça ?, insista t-il.

- Disons que Tony peut rendre certaines situations plus drôles qu'elles ne le sont vraiment, répondit-elle en prenant soin de ne pas révéler la véritable raison de son rire.

- Vous vous entendez bien, je me trompe ?

- Plutôt oui, dit-elle en ignorant son ton empli de sous-entendus et commençant à trouver l'atmosphère vraiment trop pesante.

Mais bien heureusement pour Ziva, ce fut à ce moment précis que l'ascenseur décida enfin de se remettre en marche, terminant ainsi son voyage qui s'était avéré plus long que prévu, mais suffisamment cependant pour l'agent David. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, ce qu'elle associa par ailleurs à une délivrance olfactive, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Tony qui la regardait avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, lui non plus n'avait pas oublié la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques mois auparavant dans l'ascenseur, et l'israélienne pensa alors qu'il allait bien prendre plaisir à lui rappeler aujourd'hui.


	5. SWAG

Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'avoue m'être bien amusée, alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Mardi 14 juin 2012,  
Washington D.C, ascenseur des quartiers du NCIS,  
17h32_

Lorsque Tony entra enfin dans l'ascenseur, ce qui était pour lui synonyme de la fin d'une dure journée de labeur, il pensait en avoir fini avec les désagréments du jour. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence d'un certain blondinet dans l'ascenseur qui lui avait valu de piquer des crises de jalousie un peu trop visibles à son goût, et qui était bien évidemment à la base de sa mauvaise humeur massacrante. Se plaçant tout de même à côté du jeune homme le temps d'un court voyage, DiNozzo le détailla aussitôt par pure curiosité tout en faisant en sorte que son regard soit le plus noir et hautain possible pour garder un côté antipathique. Ses yeux se posèrent presque automatiquement sur le torse du jeune homme, si parfaitement musclé et à peine caché par une légère chemise blanche que l'agent très spécial frémit de jalousie, lui qui avait écopé de quelques kilos en trop dernièrement.

Et Tony voulait soudainement maudire la planète entière. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un homme aussi ignoblement parfait travaille dans les locaux du NCIS ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce même homme ait passé sa journée à reluquer Ziva ? Et pourquoi avait-elle passé sa journée à parler de ce nouvel agent ? L'italien trouvait cet ensemble d'éléments particulièrement insupportables mis ensemble, mais ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui, c'était que l'israélienne avait trouvé amusant de lui faire remarquer que le jeune homme avait une excellente réputation auprès de la gente féminine au bureau, que c'était un garçon très charmant et poli, qu'il était sensible et doux, sans parler de sa plastique de rêve. L'apologie de l'homme parfait en somme. Elle avait même ajouté, sous la persistance des regards de ce bel apollon, qu'elle lui proposerait bien de prendre un verre un jour, mais Tony n'avait pas su si cette proposition était sérieuse ou si elle avait tout simplement dit ça pour le narguer. En tout cas une chose était sure, blague ou pas, DiNozzo supportait de moins en moins entendre sa collègue parler d'un autre homme que lui, et donc ne supportait pas vraiment la vue de ce beau blond.

Perdu quelque part entre sa jalousie, ses sentiments, et une forte envie de coller son poing à la figure au jeune agent à côté de lui, il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier s'était tourné vers lui, le détaillant avec la plus grande discrétion. Mais lorsqu'il se sentit enfin observé par son voisin, DiNozzo décida de tourner vivement la tête vers le coupable et ainsi le forcer à croiser son regard comme pour le briser et le faire regretter d'avoir osé poser les yeux sur sa collègue.

- Désolé, s'empressa de s'excuser le grand blond pris sur le fait.

- Ben voyons, répliqua froidement Tony.

- Je me présente, Aaron Eriksen. Je travaille ici depuis deux semaines, tenta le jeune agent en tendant la main à DiNozzo.

- Anthony DiNozzo, répondit-il simplement en ignorant la main amicale de son voisin.

Ce dernier marqua un court temps de pause, visiblement déconcerté par tant de froideur venant de l'agent très spécial.

- J'ai fais quelque chose ?

- Oui, enchaîna immédiatement Tony dont la jalousie le brûlait de l'intérieur. Alors comme ça elle vous plaît ma collègue ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris. J'ai des yeux, tout autant que vous qui les utilisez pour la reluquer.

- Ah ça !, s'exclama Aaron en riant. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout !

Par un effort dont il ignorait la provenance, Tony se contenta de lancer un regard noir à son interlocuteur, l'incitant à s'expliquer.

- Je me dis qu'elle a de la chance. Depuis que je suis là, je vois bien que vous n'avez d'yeux que pour elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir saisi, répondit l'agent très spécial qui se sentait de plus en plus déconcerté par la situation présente.

- Je sais que c'est idiot, et j'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, mais vous êtes carrément mon type. Je suis gay, ajouta t-il pour éclaircir ses propos.

Tony failli éclater de rire à cet aveu si inattendu, mais se ravisa, respectant tout de même son interlocuteur. Celui-ci n'eut l'air nullement embarrassé par sa déclaration au vu du sourire détendu affiché sur son visage et maintenant qu'il savait que ce jeune homme ne s'intéressait nullement à sa Ziva, DiNozzo lui trouva soudainement un côté sympathique.

- Désolée Aaron, mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma collègue. Mais ça me flatte, vraiment !, finit-il par répondre, lui rendant un sourire.

- Je m'en doutais, ne vous en faites pas !, assura Aaron visiblement ravi de voir que DiNozzo ne lui en veuille plus.

- Enfin, que ça reste entre nous pour ce que vous avez remarqué avec ma collègue !, précisa l'italien en se rendant compte qu'il venait ouvertement de déclarer qu'il avait des sentiments pour Ziva.

- Si ma déclaration reste entre nous, cela va s'en dire !

- Ça sera notre petit secret, promis !, fit DiNozzo pour clore cet échange qui avait décidément été plein de surprises, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et espéré.


End file.
